It was just a project
by shewalksonstarlight
Summary: High school AU. Kili has a crush on the popular girl, Tauriel, but she's dating Legolas. What happens when they get partnered up for a project? Possible rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Lord of the Rings related. If I did I wouldn't be working at a coffee shop. Also, the Great Gatsby is mentioned and I don't own that either. **

Chapter one

Kili stared with jealousy and longing at the school's "favorite" couple, Tauriel and Legolas, as they passed in the hallway. He hated that they were so perfect and everyone loved them. He hated how pretty Tauriel was and how he just wanted to run his fingers through her long red hair and kiss her. She glanced in his direction while he was thinking about that and Kili could feel his face turning red. He shoved his face in his locker in an attempt to avoid embarrassment. She always seemed to look at him when he was having thoughts like that. It was almost like she knew. Not to mention that his face always turned red when she looked at him.  
>Kili's disdain for the lovebirds might stem from the fact that he had an enormous crush on Tauriel who was beautiful and popular and acted like she was married to Legolas. Although no one said it, everyone was sure that their relationship was more of a political statement. Legolas' father was running for mayor and Tauriel came from a very well-respected and very <em>persuasive<em> family. No one dared to ask either of them. Legolas had a temper and Tauriel would never answer a question like that.  
>"You're doing it again," Fili, his slightly older brother, chastised, "Forget it, brother. They are in it for the long run."<p>

Kili sometimes wished he had never told his brother about his crush on Tauriel. Fili was always criticizing him and telling Kili to get over himself because Tauriel was in a relationship and also, the fact that she was way out of his league. Kili didn't reply and instead slammed his locker shut as he headed to his last period class which was coincidentally with his favorite couple. Yay. Kili headed to the back of the class room and laid his head down on the desk. His face was probably still red and he didn't want to risk it getting worse when _she _came in.  
>"Alright, I'm going to try to make this as painless as possible and get this over with," the teacher, Mr. Grey, or Gandalf as he preferred, "For the next 6 weeks you will be doing a partnered project and before you ask, yes I will be choosing your partners for you. Since, we are reading The Great Gatsby, you will be making a magazine from that time period. I will write the pairings and the details on the board."<p>

The whole class groaned. By Mahal, it was like he wanted to torture them. A magazine? Kili heard the marker squeak and lifted his head long enough to see who he was partnered with; Tauriel. Kili's breath hitched and he glanced over to see Legolas glaring at him and that Tauriel had her head hung down in disappointment…or was it fear? Kili checked to see who Legolas was partnered with; Thorin. Kili might survive this, if Thorin kept Legolas from killing him. Legolas raised his hand.

"No partner switches, you know my policy Mr. Greenleaf." Gandalf stated.

"But sir! That little half-wit is practically drooling over Tauriel and I will not put my relationship at stake!" Legolas argued. Kili stood up in protest but Gandalf motioned for him to sit. Tauriel was trying to get Legolas to calm down.

"Your relationship is no more at stake today than it was yesterday. No partner switches!" The teacher reiterated. Kili felt relieved and angry and really nervous. Relieved because he was still partners with Tauriel. Angry because Legolas was a dick. Nervous because now he had to actually talk to Tauriel and Kili didn't realize how huge his crush really was. The rest of the class period was given to "brainstorm which meant that they didn't really have to do anything. Tauriel made her way to the back of the classroom while Legolas glared, reluctantly walking towards Thorin.

"I'm sorry about him," Tauriel apologized while taking a seat next to Kili, "He's not usually like this. He means well."

"Relationship troubles? You know what scratch that, I don't want to know." Kili replied. It was a complete and utter lie. He wanted to know how their relationship worked because it didn't make a lick of sense to him. At the same time, he felt like the truth would hurt him because their relationship may be more serious than he had thought.

"Yes but it's nothing we can't fix. Let's work on the project." Tauriel said, seemingly eager to change the topic.

**I know it's short and I'm sorry. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

At the risk of his own safety, Kili invited Tauriel over to work on the project on that Saturday. He had thought about suggesting going to her house but he couldn't bring himself to ask. He didn't want to be an imposition and if he was being completely honest, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front her family. They were undoubtedly the well behaved upper-class family that were depicted in movies while Kili came from a family that was the complete opposite. His family was big and loud and almost always together. So, to avoid discomfort on his part, he did the polite thing and invited her over. He had made sure that the house would be relatively empty so as to avoid as much discomfort on her part as well. Fili had a field day when Kili told him that Tauriel was coming over.

"So let me get this straight," Fili began, "You invited another guy's girlfriend over knowing full well that he would extremely unhappy."

"I invited Tauriel over to work on a project. If Legolas can't trust Tauriel that's their problem, not mine. I am just trying to pass English. You can't fault me for that." Kili replied.

"I don't blame you for trying to pass English. I'm just worried that you're going to let your infatuation with Tauriel cloud your judgment." Fili retorted.

"We are just going to make the stupid magazine!" Kili said a little too defensively.

"Sugarcoat it any way you like but it doesn't change the fact that you have a major crush on her and she has a possessive boyfriend. I know you, Kee, you let your emotions dictate your actions and I don't want to see you get hurt." Fili replied. "I also know that you couldn't choose another partner. Just be careful."

Kili tried to brush off his brother's comments. He invited her over to work on the project and nothing else. How could Fili even suggest that Kili was trying to make a move on Tauriel?

The doorbell rang shortly after and Kili rushed to go answer it.

Tauriel woke up that morning with several text messages and one missed phone call from Legolas. She couldn't believe how immature he was being about the situation. What did he think she was going to do? Tauriel hated how Legolas didn't trust her. Where exactly had that distrust come from? It's not like she had given him any reason to think that she was unfaithful. More than that, she hated how Legolas treated her like property. As if she was a means to an end. To an extent, Tauriel knew she was. Their relationship began under the pretense that they both came from wealthy families and children from wealthy families tended to marry other wealthy children. Not to mention that Legolas' father was running for mayor and needed her families support to ensure his win. They had been arguing nonstop since the other day when they were assigned partners. Their arguments were about more than distrust, there was something different about Legolas lately. Tauriel couldn't quite put her finger on it. He had become controlling and very angry. She pushed the thought aside and continued getting ready to go to Kili's to work on their project. Tauriel didn't even bother responding to Legolas because she knew that this argument wasn't going anywhere. It was an endless loop. He accused her of something ridiculous and she accused him of not trusting her. Maybe they needed a break or to end it completely. Of course, it wasn't that simple. It never was. Just as Tauriel finished applying her eyeliner, her phone rang; Legolas.

"What?" She answered angrily.

"We need to talk about this!" He responded equally annoyed.

"There is nothing to talk about. You are the one with the problem. Your insecurities have nothing to do with my actions. I have not done anything and you need to trust me or this isn't going to work!" Tauriel exclaimed and hung up the phone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears. Some part of her loved Legolas but she wasn't sure if she loved him the way she was supposed to. The passion that they shared in the beginning of their relationship wasn't there anymore. They were always angry at each other and Legolas had changed. Maybe she had changed too. Tauriel grabbed her keys and drove to Kili's with tears stinging her eyes, threatening to fall. The house didn't seem like much. It was small, much smaller than her own but it had a homely feel. It was comforting. Tauriel dabbed the corners of her eyes with her sleeves before ringing the doorbell.

Kili took a couple deep breaths before opening the door. He didn't want to seem too eager. He opened the door and was about to smile. He stopped himself when he realized that it looked like she had been crying.

"Tauriel," Kili began, "Is everything alright?" He noticed the brief second of "should I tell him or should I lie about it" in her eyes.

"No, it's really not." She replied. Kili ushered her in and showed her into the living room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Tauriel," Kili began, "Is everything alright?"

Tauriel cursed herself for not being more careful about hiding her feelings. She briefly considered lying and saying she was fine but she obviously wasn't.

"No, it's really not." She replied. Kili ushered her inside and showed her what appeared to be the living room. Tauriel was right. This place was very homely.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He was the first person to ask her that. Her parents hadn't even noticed anything was wrong. Tauriel didn't have many friends, mostly because of Legolas. She didn't even really know Kili and yet, she wanted to explain everything to him. A moment passed and she decided, screw it. Why not? Who else was she going to talk to?

"What's wrong is that my relationship is falling apart. Legolas and I are…well, it's complicated. See, it started out as a political statement. Wealthy families stick together, if you will. But there was passion at one point. We did—we do—love each other. Sort of. In a way. Now things are so much different. Legolas has become more controlling and I have no idea what to do." Tauriel lamented. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Tauriel let Kili digest everything she just threw at him. She found herself almost afraid of what he would say.

"If it's worth the fight, then fight for it but don't waste your time or energy on something that isn't there." Kili replied.

"That's the problem. I don't know if it's there." Tauriel said.

"Maybe that's something you need to figure out." He said. Tauriel became very aware of how close they were sitting on the couch. They were only inches away. Kili wasn't unattractive. In fact, he was one of the more handsome guys at school but Tauriel kept thinking about Legolas. They were still together. He didn't have to know. She leaned forward just a little to test the waters and noticed that he had leaned forward too.

"We really shouldn't do this." Kili whispered.

"I know." Tauriel murmured.

"You're upset. You still have a boyfriend. This is very wrong." Kili stated.

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that I want this to happen." Tauriel replied and moved the last inch or so to press their lips together. She felt Kili freeze a minute and then start to kiss her back.


End file.
